


NSFW

by sasha1600



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-19 04:12:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15502056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasha1600/pseuds/sasha1600
Summary: Lizzie Maddox is still getting to know her new boss.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Lindenharp for helpful suggestions and technical support.

Lizzie Maddox blinks in disbelief. She’s heard the rumours that her new DI hasn’t managed to keep a sergeant for more than two weeks, but she’d assumed that was an exaggeration. Now, three days in, she’s already calculating how long she needs to wait before she can apply for a transfer herself. She knows the rules, and she’s done nothing wrong. Taking ninety seconds, on her lunch break, to watch a YouTube video a friend had emailed her was not “an inappropriate use of official resources.” And what exactly was wrong with “Stayin’ Alive,” apparently choreographed by large, exotic spiders?


	2. Chapter 2

Hathway escapes into the parking lot, desperately needing a cigarette. His day started with a massive, _monstrous_ spider guarding his bathroom door. Reluctantly concluding that he couldn’t reasonably skip shaving, even if he was willing to forgo his shower, he’d gathered his courage and clubbed the beast to death with his shoe. Shaved and showered, he’d stepped into the hallway to discover… a massive, _monstrous_ spider, mocking him. It had to be a _second_ spider, but it had felt like the bloody thing had just refused to die. And now, now they are _gloating_ at him from his sergeant’s computer!

**Author's Note:**

> Lizzie was watching [this video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HPh_Gi7PCqs). Do not click if you have a problem watching spider disco ;-)


End file.
